


Cannibal Honeymoon

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Comic strip, Fanart, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Naked Will Graham, Post-Canon, cozy times, the red sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Will is being enjoyed, thoroughly enjoyed by his cannibal husband - he's safe right? Delicious but ...safe?!?--Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Cannibal Honeymoon




End file.
